Revival
by Maelza
Summary: Slightly AU - After Sasori's 'death' Things take a different turn, Sasori becoming revived yet unable to return to the Akatsuki and Deidara not knowing Sasori is alive. Sasodei and Mature for various reasons. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Petite here with another Ficiton ;; Yes, I know, What am I thinking creating yet ANOTHER continuing fiction... anways... This is a slightly AU fiction where Sasori DOES get stabbed. After that, the fiction chances pace and doesn't take the path taht the manga does, making it slightly AU :P

Warnings:  
This story will contain - Yaoi/mentionings of yaoi, adult/sexual content, Sasori x Deidara, fluff, angst, OoCness, gore, violence, sadism and language. If you do not like, DO NOT READ

This is mature for the above reasons! and be warned of my procrastination XD

Sasori, Deidara, Sakura, Chiyo, Naruto, Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto!  
Plot and little child belongs to me (Petite-neko/Vatelle)

I told them everything they needed to know… I was going to die anyway, and Akasuna no Sasori was a man of his word

I told them everything they needed to know… I was going to die anyway, and Akasuna no Sasori was a man of his word. I coughed up more blood, and my vision went dizzy. Heh… This was the end of me… the end of what was supposed to be immortal. Looks like that gaki was right after all… As I heard the two kunnoichi leave and I smirked, making sure they did not see it. I remembered that beautiful blond hair, those brilliant blue eyes. Deidara... he'll miss me all right. But we promised each other. That blond better not betray it. I felt my body bending, not being supported by Chiyo's strings any longer. At least I have no regrets… Soon my vision went black.

I know I am not dead yet, I can still feel my heart beating weakly. I cannot hear nor feel anything else though. I cannot taste anything. Though my senses were dull… this was beyond it. It seems that my heart is the only existing thing, nothing else. I know the body tries to survive no matter what the circumstance. I suddenly gasp, though I could not sense it. One sword is being pulled out of my heart. I feel the blood leaking quicker than before. At least my death would come quicker… Wait, what?!

There is a warm presence enveloping my heart, I can feel my wounds closing. What is happening?!

The other sword is pulling out and I'm slowly regaining my senses. There are warm arms enveloping my body, soft sobs are falling on my chest. Somebody is crying. I open my eyes to see a young boy with a hand on my heart. Is... is he healing me?! I can't quite make out his features, it is all a blur. What a stupid brat! I close my eyes again, to wait until the process is finished.

Gradually my strength returned, albeit not all of it. My right hand tightened around my _tachi_ – the sword I stabbed that pink-haired bitch with.

Suddenly I jumped up, stabbing the kid with my sword in the heart. His fault for healing an S-Ranked nin, and for ruining my resolve.

I laughed loudly, my crazed laughter echoing off of the broken walls. I watch the child suffer, his weak voice asking me 'why'. I did not answer his question, just watched him suffer in agony. '_Seems like the poison still remained_.' I lifted my foot, smashing it down on the boy's hand. I heard the cracks and snaps of the bones, some popping as bones became dislodged from their proper places. I stared into those fearful eyes, suddenly hit with realization. How would I survive and would I be able to return to the Akatsuki? I couldn't return, for they thought I was dead… Looked like I would have to live a new life.

I realized that I was missing an arm. Tsk. I rummaged around pathetically with one arm and managed to find an arm, though a few millimetres too long. I placed it on my open joint, testing out its quality. Seeing it sufficed my current needs, I pulled out the blades and swords connected to my body. I then kicked the helpless child, leaving him to suffer while I walked to where my real body was. I had no clue how long I had been 'dead' for.

I looked up to where my body was, and made a noise of disgust, "Tsk! I need to repair the dammed thing!" I grumble and began to remove the large object holding my body.

After wasting precious minutes disassembling the object, the puppet freed my body, carrying it over my shoulders. Now I needed that cloak. It wasn't in hope to re-join the organization, it was to wear something. Besides... I had some objects within the cloak I needed.

Eventually, I managed to find all the objects I required and I walked out of the old base, hearing the wood snap and move beneath me. '_What a waste of beautiful art… what a waste…_' I thought to myself.

Baaah! New fiction and bweee 'SORIS ALIVE XD  
Yes I know he killed a helpless kid.. BUT IT'S FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE PLOT! Trust me... I've already written the reason it is benefitting!!  
AND I KNOW SASORI WILL SEEM OoC but, give him and me a break he was just revived and kinda lost his entire life and probably his lover HE HAS A RIGHT!


	2. Renewal

Warnings:  
This story will contain - Yaoi/mentionings of yaoi, sexual content, Sasori x Deidara, fluff, angst, OoCness, gore, violence, sadism and language. If you do not like, DO NOT READ

Sasori, Deidara and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Plot belongs to me! (aka Vatelle/petite-neko)

Chapter One – Renewal

After a few hours, dusk fell upon me as I was walking slowly and lifelessly. I didn't know what to do or how to continue living. I felt drained of power and will. I was confused and empty. '_How could I continue to live, to survive…?_' I thought to myself over and over. A pang within my heart – that not of physical pain – pestered me, and would have brought tears even to the 'emotionless' Akasuna no Sasori, that is… if I could cry. I realized something, something that wrought me with guilt and sadness. I could no longer see Deidara, no longer talk to him... no longer feel that soft golden hair on my fingertips, no longer kiss him gently. This thought came to me over and over again, causing me to slam my fists into the ground loudly. I could not… I could no longer…

I couldn't think of those words, it would shatter my already broken heart. As I sat by a fire I looked up at the sky with my dull and lifeless eyes. They no longer shone for that one person – Deidara. My thoughts drifted off as I slipped into a state of unconsciousness, yet not sleeping, for I did not need sleep like a normal human. I only had to sleep once in a while to recharge my only human part (or parts, depending on which body I was in).

Gradually, the sun began to rise, and glare through the thin wood I called my eyelids. I 'awoke' to another day without him, without Deidara. Why did this have to happen, why must I live and not die. I knew I had to move on, but I just could not, I had not the will power to take another step, take another breath, (another unnecessary movement, only provoked by habit in this current body) or to work without him. He was a part of my life that could not be replaced. He taught the cold, hard, and emotionless puppet named Akasuna no Sasori how to love, care, and be gentle again. He worked a miracle and with a simple mistake, he disappeared.

I wasn't too sure if my blond-haired beauty survived. I hope he had… even if I could not see him again. Yet, if he did live… he must be going through such hell, he much be suffering so. Another pang of guilt wrenched within my heart, causing my eyes to wince slightly. "Dei…" I whispered, shaking my head solemnly. '_No… the full name_' I thought to myself, whispering again, "Deidara…" Now, my right hand rest on the container which held my heart.

I… I had to do it… I had to move on. Maybe… No! No maybes… I clenched my hand into a fist – the one upon my heart – and it tightened.

"I'm… sorry…" I whisper into the wind.

Days on end I had worked on my true body, fixing limbs, repairing objects and making poisons. The necessity of sleep did not deter me from my goals, nor did it slow me down since the need was no longer there. I did not forget about Deidara – I never would be able to. I just… put him to the back of my mind, though an ever-staying reminder bothered me – the gentle throb of my heart. It told me I shouldn't be ignoring him, shouldn't try to forget him. But I had to, I must.

During the entire time I had worked, I had totally forgotten that I needed to change my identity and my face. I was so engrossed within my art that nothing existed except the creator and the created. As I had finished all the work I could do with my current supplies I leaned back to admire my work.

The arms and legs (elbows and knees to be precise) still needed a material I could not get, – therefore incomplete – the face also needing this certain material, also my body required steel and other various metals which I could not get within this forest. I sighed and took out a scroll, using some of the remaining ink to seal my real body into a scroll for storage. I walked to a stream to wash off any remaining blood upon this secondary body of mine, only to stare at my face. '_Dammit!!_'

It just hit me that I needed to make a new identity – therefore creating a new face.

This would not go good, not good at all.

Sure I could change my looks easier than the average human… it's just that... I needed to find a human with the _**exact**_ size as me, blood type, and chakra type. This was going to be _so_ fun.

I groaned and ran my awkward fingers through my hair before splashing water on my face, not feeling the cold (an assumption, for I could not feel in this body) liquid wetting my features.

I wandered for days looking for a town in which I could stay to finish my required tasks of changing my identity and repairs. It needed to be big enough to carry the necessities I required, but small enough to not have ANBU or other various nin within their government.

Finally, after what I assumed to be several days, (losing track after the fourth of five, not needing to rest) I found the village I was looking for. It was that of perfect size, and I noticed several missing-nin within this city, therefore creating a relatively 'safe' environment for me. Besides, Akasuna no Sasori was dead was he not? No one would be looking for me.  
I browsed the shops, buying what I needed at fairly cheap prices. I used the money I 'borrowed' from Kakuzu earlier and other unfortunate nin or other humans that happened to meet me within the dark alleys. After that was all settled, I searched for a hotel to lodge in.

It could not be one in the rich area for two main reasons; I had to be able to stay there for several weeks, (or days, depending on how long it took me to find a suitable head) and well… what good paying customers would be going out at sun fall and carrying mysterious bags back each night? Not one who wants to arouse suspicion, that's for sure…

* * *

Buwaaaah Chappie One!  
I seriously cried while writing this! It's so sad!!  
I really feel sorry for Sasori... and Yes I know he is really OoC... but hey, he's lost Deidara, his entire previous life, as has to start from scratch, and make a new life. What's to expect?  
Nothing really Mature In this chapter


	3. Discoveries and Assumptions

Warnings:  
This story will contain - Yaoi/mentionings of yaoi, sexual content, Sasori x Deidara, fluff, angst, OoCness, gore, violence, sadism and language. If you do not like, DO NOT READ

Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Sasori adn the Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto!  
The plot and the dead child belong to me! (aka vatelle/petite-neko)

and Sorry if Tobi shall sound weird, but it's my first attempt at keping in in character

'It's been so long…' I thought to myself, clenching my fists

Chapter 2 – Discoveries and Assumptions

'_It's been so long…_' I thought to myself, clenching my fists. Truthfully, it's only been about two weeks. But… it felt so long. Every day felt like an eternity to me. The time would pass by like the wait for something… or one. That one person whom I was waiting for, they would never come back; nothing could bring _him_ back, not now. My fists tightened as I punched the wall, the inner layer of plaster breaking. Kakuzu would kill me once he saw my room, but I didn't care. I wanted to die anyway. I saw no point in living anymore, and no point in staying within the Akatsuki. Yet, for some reason I felt that I must.

I heard a faint knocking on my door, my ears perking to hear a slightly muffled voice. "Deidara-senpai? Are you in there?"

I was about to answer, but my throat wouldn't produce any noise. I coughed and regained it, though quiet. "Yes." That was when I realized I had been crying. I quickly ran my arm across my eyes, ridding my face of the tears. I glanced into the mirror to see my visible eye puffy and red. Crap. I couldn't go out like this!

"Deidara-senpai is here? Leader-sama wishes us to see him. Can I come in?"  
"NO!" I said a little too loudly, too forcefully.

I could tell the orange-masked brat was taken back by my tone of voice. "O-Okay Deidara-senpai… Tobi will be waiting by his room!"

His room?! His room?! I felt like screaming at the idiot, taking out all of my fury and grief on him. That was **NOT** his room! It was… It was…

A sob in my throat stopped my trail of thoughts. Like I could have though of _his_ name again. Just seeing _his_ picture, _his _art, or any reminder of _his_ life hurt, it tore at my heart. Why… Why did I have to leave _him?!_ Why was I so greedy?! Why….

I quickly grabbed the eye drop bottle, and put some into my eye to rid myself of the redness and puffiness.

When I saw that I could have passed for a slight infection or tiredness, I turned around and left the room.  
I saw Tobi waiting for me outside of the door and I nodded, walking toward Leader-sama's room. I kept my eyes straight ahead, not really seeing nor feeling. I felt like an animated corpse…

A puppet flashed before my eyes, and I closed them, stopping for a moment. No… No… I couldn't remember… it hurt too much. Puppets were _his_ art…

"…pai… Deidara-senpai?" A voice echoed in my head, bringing me back to reality.  
"Yes?" I asked monotonously.  
"Is Deidara-senpai okay? You suddenly stopped, not to mention that you haven't been saying 'un,' 'yeah,' or 'hmm' at the end of your phrases. You've been so quiet and reserved since--"

"Shut up Tobi!!" I cut him off, glaring at the boy. "I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with me! You're just imagining things!" Now that I notice, I haven't been saying my speech impediment nor have I been the loud fool I usually was.  
"Okay if you say so senpai." Tobi said, shrugging slightly before he moved his hands to clasp behind his head as he walked.

That idiot found so many ways to annoy me, and he still hasn't ceased to do so even while I'm in this current state. I felt like... ugh! I just wanted to kill the idiot.

We silently approached the room and I knocked, being the senior in the pair. Heh… how ironic… just like _him_. I shook my head slightly, ridding myself of these thoughts. I had to forget, I must.

I felt a memory tugging at my mind but I ignored it. I cannot cry in front of Leader-sama… I couldn't!

"Who is it." A voice broke though my thoughts, my body automatically responding, "Deidara and Tobi." I spoke without feeling.

"Come in."

I stepped in tune with Tobi, and he look at the area where the Leader was. He hid himself within the shadows and he spoke.

"Deidara, it is time to dispose of the corpse and the area where _Sasori_ died…"

I head no more. My ears stopped hearing, my lungs stopped breathing… _Sasori_… I thought, my world shattering on me. The only visible recognition of my mind's absence was my wide eye.

_Sasori_… _Sasori_… my... my lover… _Sasori_… he's….

"Deidara? Deidara-senpai?" I heard a voice speaking, snapping out of my phase.

I glanced toward Tobi and looked at him like he was stupid. "What is it." I said, my voice dead.

"We are going now."

Going…? Going where? I followed the taller Nin nonetheless.

"Deidara-senpai… are you all right? You spaced out in Leader-sama's presence when he mentioned _Sasori_. Are you sure you are alright?"

_Sasori_… my eyes widened again as I stopped movement. _Saso_…

"Deidara-senpai?"

I switched back into reality. "What is it Tobi. I've told you I am perfectly fine."

"No you aren't, it's _him_ right? You cannot accept _his_ d-"

"SHUT UP TOBI!" I screamed, covering my ears. "Shut up! What do you know?! I am perfectly fine! You don't know me!" My heart lurched, it ached. No. Not now. Later… later…

"I'm right senpai, stop denying it. It's _him,_ it's S-"

At this, I punched the side of Tobi's face. "How many times have I told you to shut up?! I'm getting my clay, meet me outside you idiot!"

I thought I heard Tobi chuckle before he stood up straight again. "Alright senpai!" He said in an energetic voice.

As I entered my room, I collapsed, pounding the ground. What were we suppose to do again..?

My mind went back before I zoned out…

"_Deidara, i__t is time to dispose of the corpse and the area where __Sasori__ died…"_

My eyes widened as I fought back tears. I couldn't crack down now… no…

'_Think of it as you are destroying a place… Close your eyes… Don't look at __his__ corpse… it's just an empty place… It has no meaning… no meaning…_' I told myself, my mind and body calming. Yes… it's only an empty place. I stood up and grabbed my clay sack. I am just destroying an empty, meaningless place…

Tobi and I flew to the place we had to destroy. Memories threatened to break through the shell I created, but I pushed them back. I was safe within my room, and there I could give into my weakness. But not on missions.

We flew closer and closer to the target we needed to explode. I was going to throw clay, nothing was needed to see.

Just as I reached into my pouch to create my bombs, the idiot jumped down into the pit. "Wait! Come back here you idiot!"

I just heard the childish laughter of Tobi as he fell to the ground. I grumbled but followed suit. Like I could explode the area with my 'partner' inside it. I felt something tug at my heart but I ignored it.

I landed on the ground, hearing the crack of wood. '_Wood…_' I thought. I closed my eyes, ridding myself of the thought. No… not now. No!

"Deidara-senpai! Come here!" Tobi's voice cut through my mind.

I risked a glanced, walking over, trying not to see the objects at my feet and on the walls. "What is it Tobi?"

"He's gone! His body is gone!!"  
He? Who's… oh… _his_. Wait?! WHAT?! "What do you mean Tobi?!" My voice was loud and full of worry. No. No. No!! It can't be gone! NO!!

"_His_ body is gone! Both are! See!" The idiot pointed to an area where I knew the true body of _him_ belonged.

I felt rage building inside of me. **NOBODY** desecrates _his_ grave! **NOBODY** touches _his_ body!

"What's this?" The idiot asked, kicking the object of his current interest.

I glanced to see a small child and a sword piercing his heart. "It's a child Tobi." I spoke dully. Why was a child laying dead here and not _him_?

"But… he's dead. Oh! Tobi knows! Thieves must have taken _Sasori's_ bodies and used them for money! And the child took the bandits here! That must be it!" Tobi began to clap excitedly. "See Tobi is a good boy!"

My hold on my temper exploded. My body was shaking with fury. "Tobi…." I said, trying to control my voice. "I suggest you get out of here before I blow this damn place up!" I shoved my hands into my clay sacks, tossing each chakra embedded model into every place I could within a matter of minutes. I didn't care if the idiot ran out of here or not. I would **NOT** let anybody touch this place anymore. **NOBODY** would walk upon _his_ puppets again. **NOBODY** would tread upon _his _grave again. **NOBODY**!

I jumped up onto my bird and gained altitude. I felt a lone tear fall down my cheek as I stared down upon the place where I last saw _him_ alive. This place had lost its meaning, without a corpse this place was an empty burrow. This place truly had no meaning to it anymore. "KATSU!" I screamed, explosions detonating one after another. I turned the bird away to fly away, my open cloak whipping behind me in the wind. I didn't watch each of my bombs explode; they had no meaning to me.

Tobi had managed to make it to the base before me. How, I never figured out, thought it didn't matter to me. As we reported, I felt the Leader's eyes settling on me. Tobi and I turned but my feet froze at the sound of my name. "Deidara."

I turned, my body shaking slightly. "Yes Leader-sama?"

I thought I heard an evil chuckle behind me before the door closed, and the masked-nin left.

"You need to pick up your act."

"Wh-What are you talking about Leader-sama?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"I know about _Sasori. _I know about you and _him_."

"What… What do you mean Leader-sama?"

I heard a sigh and I saw a shadowed arm reach into equally shadowed hair. "Must I spell it out for you Deidara?"

I remained silent.

The sigh came again and the chair creaked as the Leader's form leaned toward the desk, his elbows resting on his desk, and his chin on his folded hands. "I know you two were in 'love' or something of that matter Deidara."

How… How did he know?! "Wh... What about it?" I stuttered, my mind struggling to remain intact.

"You haven't been taking too well with _his_ death. I suggest you do something about it before _**I**_ intervene Deidara."

"What do you suggest I do about it Leader?!" I snap at him, my voice raising too high.

"Deidara, do not take that tone with me!" The leader stood up to signify his superiority. After a moment he sat back down. "You could always… No, I believe it is better." He paused for a moment, walking toward me, still hidden in the shadows. His hand grabbed my chin as I stared into his eyes. "Deidara, you must…"

I nodded at his command, my body feeling numb. "Hai Leader-sama."

eeek! Deidara's PoV now!!  
The poor guy he's really taking Sasori's death hard... well... 'death' and DAMN YOU TOBI! DON'T BELIEVE HIM DEIDARA  
(see the kid WAS benefit for the plot )  
Yeah, Deidara refers to Sasori as '_him_'  
It's easier for him to deal with it that way (I actually got the idea from a book XD)  
And I know It sounds choppy, but that's intentional because Deidara keeps forcing himself to forget about Sasori momentarily so he can work ;;  
I also added in the evil!Tobi as well, (the laughing/dark chuckles and Tobi's knowledge of the SasoxDei) I would really appreciate critiques on Tobi's character  
and... uhh...  
About the... cliffie...  
I'm not going to answer it... for... a looonng time...

-RUNS AWAY FROM THE MASSES OF ANGRY FANS-


	4. Nostalgic Reactions

Warnings:  
This story will contain - Yaoi/mentionings of yaoi, sexual content, Sasori x Deidara, fluff, angst, OoCness, gore, violence, sadism and language. If you do not like, DO NOT READ

Sasori and Deidara are Masashi Kisihimotos!  
Plot and the random soon to be new face male belong to me ! (Vatelle/Petite-Neko)

* * *

**Nostalgic Reactions**

I was currently out hunting to find a suitable replacement for my head when it happened. I was watching my current prey, waiting for an opportune moment to pounce and attack when it was heard – and felt.

Those all awake at this hour felt it, and possible those light sleepers. An explosion off in the distance. My lips curled into a smile as I resisted the urge to laugh. Ah, it seemed that the blond brat _had_ managed to survive. Still creating his 'art' with passion.

My eyes darted back to my prey, seeing his face held in fascination and fear, not knowing what had caused that rumble or the loud noises coming from a few days away. I must have traveled not too far from the old base to be able to hear and feel it. This was the moment.

I dove down, my speed enhanced now that I was in my true form. I now stood behind my latest victim and jabbed a needle into his neck. I whispered no words to the male that was soon to be dead as I pushed the liquid into his veins. His body collapsed, my prosthetic arm catching his limp form.

I connected chakra strings to make his body move and follow me. I send him in before me to walk towards my room and wait for me. I put a genjutsu upon his body, to make it look like I, walking him into the hotel.

I ran around towards my window, releasing my traps and prying it open in swift movements. I saw the small form lying upon my bed as I left it.

'_Now… For the testing…'_

I walked to the desk where I held all of my equipment, my fingers playfully fiddling with my instruments. Noises were made as glass hit glass, metal hitting metal, wood hitting wood or variations of the three.

'_Which tools…?'_

A sadistic grin made its way to my face as I pulled out a metallic and glass syringe and a few tubes to test. I then grabbed various rulers and measuring tapes, and other assorted substances. I placed each material on a blue cloth next to my 'patient', straddling the body for better access to his blood and chakra streams.

I first took up the glass syringe and three tubes. I placed the needled point on a vein in the neck, drawing some blood before disposing of the trial bag and grabbing the first tube. I placed it in the syringe and watched the suction of blood flowing into the tube. I repeated the process twice more before removing the needle and disposing of that too.

Next, I pulled out a poison of mine, carefully inspecting the male's streams. I didn't want to screw this up, or else I'd have to wait. And, how I hated waiting. I carefully stuck the point in a slim vein protruding from the heart, and putting pressure on the valve. As the liquid flowed into his veins, I could tell I succeeded with my actions.

Now, time was the key for this action if I wanted to _use_ the male's body. I quickly grabbed the metal syringe and the remaining tubes, also metal, and stuck the point in some of the bulging chakra streams. I drew out the blue liquid and placed it into each metal container. As the last was filled I hastily grabbed another needle – the antidote. I pushed it into a vein near the heart and forced the liquid to flow into the system. I leaned back, sighing softly. After the moment's break, I grabbed the antidote for the first poison and placed it into a blood path before standing up and taking the tubes, being extremely careful with the metal ones.

I began to test each tube carefully, assessing the blood first, as the blood thickens with time and heat; the chakra staying completely normal within the containers.

I checked the type and it was the same as mine – AB, a rarer type. So far, this specimen was good.

I next checked to see if the blood had any illnesses, and again, nothing wrong.

Finally, I tested half of the remaining bottle to see if it was related to any known kekkei-genkeis that I had in a book.

Yet again, the body seemed to pass the test.

Now, it was time for the chakra…

I began to test, becoming immersed within my tedious work, being precautious due to the instability of chakra, and the strenuous task of removing such power from a body in a liquid form.

I tested each type, recording the reactions to each type. I also tested the chakra for the blood-line limits, the results corresponding with the blood test. When I finished my tests with pleased results I relaxed, then yawned.

'_Wait?! A yawn?'_

I then realized that it had been quite awhile since my human parts bad gotten _true_ rest – mainly the heart. I stretched – the action almost purely out of habit for even in my real body - I hardly had any human parts left in my torso. I glanced down at the body that was soon going to be my new identity (well the head to be precise) and smirked. I could wait another day.

As I stood up, I suddenly heard bickering within the room next to me.

"_This is why I hate being paired up with a female…" A male voice said, sighing slightly._

"_Hey! It's not my fault!" A feminine voice said rebelliously. It sounded as if she were to speak again, but the male interjected. "You __**could **__have put a genjustu on yourself then we wouldn't have to share the bed!"_

"_Oh! Shut up!" The female yelled more loudly. "Just because you __**males**__ can't help but getting aroused by a feminine body, it doesn't mean you have to put the blame on us!"_

I heard no more of the conversation, my mind traveling to another time…

-

_Deidara and I had just booked into an inn for the night. We opened the door, the room only revealing a single bed. A groan escaped me as I shook my head._

"_Danna? What's the matter, it's__ not like you actually __**use **__the bed anyway hnn."_

_I sighed, "Deidara, you __**do**__ realize that I'm not __**completely **__puppet. My heart still needs rest once and awhile."_

"_WHAAAAT?!" The blond male sounded so shocked that it amused me, but I wouldn't let it show. He didn't know that I had emotions other than annoyance and anger. "Yes, and unfortunately, tonight is the night I must sleep brat. So, you're sleeping on the floor tonight."_

"_But whyyy?! You can't feel anyway!" his voice sounded so cute with the way he pouted. I glanced to see his arms folded across his chest and his lip pouting. I felt a pull at me to give into his eye, but I did not - however adorable it seemed. The brat didn't know my feelings for him, and I wanted it to remain so._

"_Punishment brat."_

"_But Dannnnnnaaaaa!" He whined._

_I just scoffed and turned my back to him as I removed my cloak. "Well then, either get us a new room before I make myself comfortable or you can continue to pout uselessly brat." I spoke in a taunting tone. I heard the door close behind me, the blond gone._

_A few minutes later I heard the blond angrily storm down the hallways, "Well brat?" I asked, already knowing the answer but I still pried._

"_They just fucking sold their last two-bedded room to some chick and dude un!"_

_I chuckled darkly at this, causing a glare from the sculptor. "Too bad for you then."  
I dropped my cloak to walk over to the large bed and carefully began to remove my wings. I felt Deidara's presence behind me as I was blindly searching for the socket._

"_Do you want some help Sasori no Danna?" He asked, his voice gentle and pleasing. Normally, I would have said no, but something inside told me to let him. "Fine."_

"_Really un?! You," He paused for a moment and I could tell he was disappointed for a second before responding, "You never let me touch your puppets."_

"_That's true, so you better take this chance before I change my mind. And you better not make me regret my decision you hear me?"_

"_H-Hai!" His voice broke with happiness as he began to move his hands towards my wings. He was gentle, treating my body as if it were a newborn child. His hands were soft and tender, his palm-mouths licking my skin ever-so-slightly. His delicate touches felt awkward… yet right. I heard the 'pop' of one wing being removed and I glanced to see his subtle folding of my wing. I risked a smile, hoping the blond didn't notice, being so absorbed in taking such care of my blades. As he began to finish, I forced my face to relax into its usual apathetic appearance as he commenced the removal of the counterpart to the already disconnected wing._

_His hands seemed almost gentler, yet more confident than the last one as I let out a contented sigh. The 'pop' was heard again and I turned slowly to glance in his eye. I was almost lost staring into the orb that seemed as endless as the sky, yet I forced my mind to remain in my body._

"_Here… Like this…" I said softly – a little too softly – and I placed my hands on his to guide them how to fold the blades in the proper manner, seeing how he got confused the first time. Time had slowed for me, though I wasn't too sure about him. When the folding was complete, I couldn't bring myself to remove my hands from __his. He looked into my eyes softly, as I did his. We sat there in silence, time now freezing on us. I didn't know how long we sat there, but we began to inch closer and closer with instinct. So close that I could feel his breath upon my face. My eyes began to close as the space between us began to disappear. He was no longer breathing the second before our lips met. The kiss was gentle with no lust or hunger. It was just tender. We sat like that, our lips touching._

_As Deidara's need for breath grew, I moved back, just as gently and slowly as I came, my brown eyes staring into his._

_I could read many emotions in his eyes: Confusion, understanding, shock, fear and happiness._

_It felt like an eternity before he spoke, breaking the extended silence, "Why…?"_

-

My mind began to return to reality, and I found myself smiling sadly. "_Dei…_" I whispered, feeling a slight throbbing in my heart. I knew that if I had the abilities, I would be crying now, out of happiness and sadness. The brat still had my heart, and I knew he always would. I let out a sad sigh before I walked towards the bed. I undressed and removed the covers before placing the blankets upon my now-laying form. The last thought before I fell into sleep was, '_He was alive…_'

* * *

HERE PART 3 AS I PROMISED XD  
Yes here's a page and 1/4 of fluff XDDD !  
Its sad and happy and fluffy XD SEE THERE IS TEH MEMORIES! And there shall be plenty of memories XD this IS Sasodei and hey, whats better than memories for a loney Sasori that can't really talk to his Dei-Dei?! Wait.. uhh I have an idea... and ITS ALREADY IN MY MIND FOR THIS STORY XD  
-shot-  
kukuku


	5. Tears

Warnings:  
This story will contain - Yaoi/mentionings of yaoi, sexual content, Sasori x Deidara, fluff, angst, OoCness, gore, violence, sadism and language. If you do not like, DO NOT READ

Sasori and Deidara are Masashi Kisihimotos!  
Plot and the new face male belong to me! (Vatelle/Petite-Neko)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Tears

I always hated the moment that I woke up. I always felt so confused and out of place. But, I suppose that's what I get for my lack of sleep. Normally, I only sleep once or twice per month, but if I had over-used any human parts of my body, sleep would come much quicker. And, well, being with Deidara had expanded my usage of certain object. It's not that I minded anyway.

I sighed as I sat up and looked at the man who was still unconscious on the floor. I sighed at the lack of lighting and flicked them on before moving down and grabbing a few scalpels and some concoctions of mine.

I filled up the vials with a potentially deadly substance (though having the right dosage and antidote read) I pushed out and air and stuck it into the man's system.

This certain drug was to thicken the man's blood and slow it. I did this to all my probable puppets. I next put in a survival agent which would force his heart to remain beating and quicken the cycle of blood being made. This way, I wouldn't have a dead body on my hands until necessary.

I, then began to open his body, getting rid of any unrequired components. I applied excess fluid to clog his vessels as I mutilated his body. His arms were the first to go. I watched as they turned purple, being unable to get fresh blood.

Oh, how fun it was to play with the human body.

Then, came the legs. Of course, being half the size of the body, I had to do it in sections. First, below the knee and then the remaining parts. Soon, I was only left with a body that was only dependant on the heart, lungs, oesophagus and the head. It was late in the day and the sun was setting. I was surrounded by wrapped up appendages, organs and other miscellaneous body parts.

Of course, I knew how to keep a body working. I slowly began the process of removing the facial features.

I had to preserve the eyes first. I commanded the eyes open, using my chakra strings and I froze. It had never occurred to me.

I looked over his face, taking in the features. His hair was shoulder-length, the texture so similar to mine, It was slightly layered and a few, occasional bangs went below the eyes. The colour though, is what really got to me. It was a golden yellow and the shade was exactly like Deidara's. I felt a pant in my heart. His eyes were oval with a slightly pointed tip on the outside. They had lashes similar to mine but their eye colour were a muddy blue, not quite like Deidara's but a bit darkened and duller. It was so shocking. I forced to calm myself. I only had a few more hours.

My mind wouldn't let me as it recalled upon my dream…

--

_I felt the breeze flowing by me and causing my Akatsuki cloak to flap. I loved this temporary feeling of freedom._

"_Halt. Iwa ANBU."_

_I turned, looking at them lifelessly. "What do you want?" I asked dully._

"_Deidara" they said sternly._

"_What makes you think I'll let you take my partner," I said, my voice still monotone._

"_We'll set you free." As he spoke, I felt hands around my wrists and a chakra signal behind me, in a body which protected my weak points. They couldn't do anything to me even if they wanted. I just let them believe that I was weaker than them, I was perfectly stoic in my behaviours and I did not act against them physically._

"_Hn." I said neutrally._

_The ninjas took me in and whipped me, shocked me, but they couldn't get a reaction from me._

_I was a decoy for them, as Deidara was to infiltrate Iwa and take important scrolls. I was to get out and observe the details._

_The job was easy enough; I was just depending on the blond._

_One thing I didn't expect though, was his entrance to the ANBU building. There were explosions everywhere, and I could hear his voice yelling, "What did you do to my Danna!!"_

_I was currently on the floor with a gag in my mouth and my limbs were tied together. A man kept kicking me and I wondered why I was gagged if they wanted information out of me. This guy was new. Such a pathetic form of torture._

_Finally, when he arrived, his clothes were dripping with blood and I laughed. I managed to un-gag myself, "There he is." I said simply._

_--_

Only a few minutes passed as I gained a hold of reality. I sighed and shook my head. I remember telling Deidara that I hoped they didn't bring termites. And he laughed. I bit my lip. I really missed the blond too much.

I looked back down at my specimen and I closed my eyes. Another memory was threatening to trigger and I fought it. That damn blond kept interfering with my like. It made me wonder how he was doing.

**Dammit!**

--

_"Danna un? Deidara asked as he looked at me. _

_"Yes Deidara? I answered._

_"I've been thinking un, what would out baby look like if we've ever had one?"_

_I blinked at him, rather shocked by his question. _'That was rather unexpected_,' I thought to myself. "Well, he'd be fucked up," I answered, laughing at my analysis, "Like, he'd be half of a puppet with mouths all over his body and this weird heart container that can eat clay,"_

"_Danna" he whined softly before sticking his tongue out at me cutely, "I mean, how their face would look, what hair colour and texture, and his eyes. Wouldn't he have beautiful eyes Danna? They would be so unique un."_

"_I guess you're right Dei…" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'd think he'd hve your golden hair and those lovely eyes of yours that one could get lost in for hours."_

_I got a playful punch on the shoulder but I just batted my eyelashes, "You and those lovely lashes un," he said before he kissed me deeply._

--

I groaned. This stupid bastard.

Now that I was running lower on time, I worked faster. I preserved the eyes and I put another liquid into them.

I was working from the back, so that I wouldn't leave any marks. The hair was removed carefully and I removed all of the internal organs. It was a slow process and I had managed to separate the skin successfully. I began to duplicate the skin and all of the useless organs were removed. I reconnected the eyes, replacing each of the muscles and remainder required tissues with substances. I sighed when I finished and removed it form the now-dead body. I then pulled off my head, connecting chakra strings to my new one and everything was in working order.

I blinked, I could talk. My voice was the same, but I could change it if I wanted to. It was weird… Nobody would recognise me anymore… Not even Deidara. It hurt my heart. If only we could see each other again… if only he knew that I was alive. I wanted him back. I felt something so unusual on my cheeks. It felt wet. I moved my tongue out to taste it. It tasted salty. What was this…? I moved to the mirror to see water streaking down from my eyes. I lifted my hand to the foreign substance. Was…. Was I crying?

**Dammit!**

I was too hasty… I forgot to remove the tear sacks. Great… just utterly great… The great Akasuna no Sasori was crying!

* * *

Wheeee here it is... not very enthusiastic I think it kinda sucks... sorry for the crapage -out-


End file.
